Si el amor es ciego, no puede atinar
by Andrea P. Lancer
Summary: —Supongo…— comenzó, formando en su cabeza algún perfil, sonriendo luego de unos segundos— supongo que me gustan las personas como tú. Julia Argent/ Carmen Sandiego


_**Nota del autor:**__ Estoy estudiando muy duro para los exámenes de la universidad y unas recuperaciones que tengo en el instituto de inglés… pero no quería dejar de obsequiarles algo para San Valentín._

* * *

_**Si el amor es ciego, no puede atinar**_

* * *

_-Vamos, pues, porque es vano buscar aquí a quien no quiere ser encontrado- _

* * *

—"Romeo y Julieta" No, no y no. Autos-bestias-batalla-épica ¡sí! ¡sí! ¡y más sí! — terminó gritando Zack mientras de un salto subía al sofá y levantaba aún más alto los boletos.

—Estoy con él en esto, Carmen. Lo lamento— contestó casi con una sonrisa de pena Ivy mientras se estiraba para tomar los boletos de la mano de su hermano— sacamos uno más también para tí ¿Sabes?

—"Demolición de motores todo terreno"— leyó la castaña del boleto que le pasaba— como… literal es el mismo espectáculo que tienen en Norteamérica…

—Pero estamos en… ¡París! — gritó aún eufórico el pelirrojo— es como, como… como comer hamburguesas… ¡En Paris!

—Es… exactamente mi punto—trató de seguir explicando.

—¡Oh vamos, Carmen! Será divertido.

—No lo dudo, pero desde que son los primeros días de descanso que tenemos luego de frustrar una operación de V.I.L.E que nos llevó semanas, desencadenando que toda la policía de Francia nos siguiera los talones sin descanso… pensaba que quizás… me gustaría algo más…

—¿Aburrido?

—Iba a decir, tranquilo… gracias.

—La obra Roméo et Juliette en un escenario como no podría ser otro que el Teatro del Châtelet podrían ser muchas cosas, todo menos aburrido, Zack.

Carmen sonrió al escuchar la voz de Player. Ahora todos veían el monitor donde el chico ya aparecía mostrándoles algunas imágenes del lugar.

—La obra más famosa del dramaturgo Williams Shakespeare fue, es y será dando de qué hablar.

—Todos conocen cómo termina esa obra ¿Cuál es el chiste? Los dos muertos envenenados ¿No es así?

—La obra es mucho más que eso Zack— lo corrigió sin desanimarse— el final sólo es una parte de un desarrollo que para su época dio mucho de que hablar, y hoy en día aún sigue siendo así.

—Yo te diré de lo que se puede hablar por décadas: En la última emisión de "Motores asesinos: reto Dubai" podías ver el oro de la carrocería haciéndose añicos contra un triturador ubicado en una de las esquinas del cuadrar ¿Sabes qué tenían las otras tres esquinas?

—Eh… ¿Otros trituradores? — se animó a adivinar Carmen.

—No. El triturador, una aplanadora en forma de triángulo, un tanque lleno de acido y…— comenzó a enumerar mirando seriamente a todos en la sala— una vaca.

—¿Una vaca?

—Tranquila, tranquila, la vaca esta bien. Nunca corrió peligro.

—… como sea— intentó Carmen mirando de nuevo el boleto— creo que paso.

—Tú te lo pierdes— anunció de forma cantarina Zack mientras el boleto volvía a su mano.

—Lo lamento, Carm— volvió a disculparse Ivy— si tan sólo tu obra no coincidiera con el espectáculo de autos te acompañaría.

—Lo entiendo, no te preocupes.

Y era verdad, lo entendía por completo. Ella vio como los hermanos se habían esforzado hasta el límite en la misión. Noches sin dormir, horarios inoportunos para comer, vigía en zonas peligrosas. No deseaba nada mas para ellos que un merecido descanso con una buena distracción.

—¿Qué harás, Red? — la voz de Player la interrumpió en sus pensamientos mientras veía como los dos pelirrojos salían de la sala, escuchando un plan muy ocurrente de cómo encontrar nachos en pocas cuadras.

—Supongo que para algunas personas ir sola a una obra sigue siendo satisfactorio… no lo sé… creo que también pasaré esta vez y elegiré la cama.

—No puedes perderte una obra como esa, ni siquiera se bien cómo conseguiste siquiera los boletos.

—Está bien, Player, siempre habrá otra obra… y aquí siempre nos esperará París.

* * *

El tono de llamada hacía que el celular brillara en la oscura habitación.

Carmen podía sentir a todo su cuerpo reclamando el esfuerzo por toda la misión, implorando por no levantarse de la cama.

Estiró su mano hasta el móvil.

—No me digas ¿Te desperté?

—¿Player? ¿Sucede algo malo?

—No me ofenderé sólo porque se, por el tono de voz que usas, que aún no terminas de despertar ¿Pero es que no puede un amigo llamarte para otra cosa que no sean problemas?

—Claro, claro…

Se sentó en la cama y prendió la pantalla, dándole el acceso para que ahora pudiera ver a Player en ella.

—¿Qué hay? — preguntó tapando con una de sus manos el bostezo que no pudo evitar.

—Sí irás a la obra.

—Mmm la cama estaba siendo una excelente competencia para esa obra ¿Sabes?

—Ya no más— anunció con seguridad— te conseguí a alguien para que te acompañe a ver la obra.

—¿Ah sí? ¿Quién?

—No puedo decirlo.

La respuesta solo llevó a que la chica levantara una ceja y esperara.

—Conseguí a alguien que quería ver la obra, igual que tú, pero no tenía a nadie con quien ir... igual que tú.

—Y a esta persona la encontraste…

—En una pagina de citas a ciegas.

—Y de repente la cama gana por amplia diferencia.

—Espera, espera— pidió con rapidéz— es verdad que me puse a buscar, y es impresionante cómo para estas fechas este tipo de paginas muestran una gran notoriedad.

—¿Estas fechas?

—Hoy es San Valentín.

—¿Ah sí?... ¡Ah sí!

Carmen recordó fugazmente cómo todo Paris estaba ornamentada más de lo habitual, inclusive ella misma llegó a esa conclusión en los días de misión, pero no le dio mucha importancia, ahora que lo recordaba debía rondar esa fecha.

—Si, inclusive parte del turismo de la zona es programar citas con desconocidos recomendando lugares que pagan por esa publicidad. La gente le resultan emocionantes los primeros encuentros en una zona "tan romántica" al parecer.

Carmen dio una nueva mirada de contemplación a su amigo, no parecía muy convencido respecto a todo el tema, inclusive parecía costarle hablar de estas cosas sin sonrojarse o ponerse incómodo.

—Si, puedo entender eso— concedió finalmente.

—Bien… y estuve buscando y hay alguien que justamente da a lo que "tú" buscas.

—"Yo" no estoy buscando nada.

—Un acompañante que disfrute tanto de la historia como tú, que sea capaz de ver más allá que una obra romántica.

—¿Mmm?

—Te juro que estoy leyendo parte del perfil.

—Mira, parece interesante ¿Sí? — comenzó a decir, más por no querer despreciar el esfuerzo de su amigo.

—"pero"

—Pero ten en cuenta las circunstancias. Es San Valentín. Cita a ciegas. Alguien que te habla de historia. No lo sé.

—Lo peor que te podría pasar es que tu cita sea un anciano, verde, que se le caen los dientes cada vez que aplaude y se le olvida cerrar los labios cuando lo hace.

La ocurrencia provocó una pequeña risa en la chica.

—Se supone que parte del encanto es que sea una sorpresa y todo— siguió explicando el chico— pero pude rastrear el perfil a otras cuentas y créeme ¡Sí será una sorpresa para tí!

—Y de repente llegaba allí y me esperaba el mismísimo Professor Gunnar Maelstrom,

Era el turno de player de reír.

—No, esta será una sorpresa que te gustará.

—¿Cómo lo sabes?

—Te daré una pista… aunque quizás no lo notes… hablas demasiado de esta persona.

* * *

—Bueno supongo que no será "tan" terrible ver una obra con Shadowsan.

—No es Shadowsan.

Carmen aun hablaba por el mini-comunicador de su oreja con Player, mientras caminaba por las calles de París, nunca antes tan llena de colores brillantes en rojo y rosa, llena de parejas y grupos con un humor especial por las fechas.

—Dudo que hayas podido traer a Graham desde que la ultima vez que supe de él seguía en Australia.

—Deja de tratar de adivinar…

—Como sea, ya estoy aquí… ¿A quién busco?

Más que parecerle una cita a ciegas, a la ladrona le pareció más una misión, podía sentir en su pecho la emoción de estar vinculando un objetivo para la causa. La sensación sólo se intensificó cuando reconoció a una persona cerca de las inmediaciones.

—Player, cambio de planes— le anunció, caminando hacia atrás y ocultándose en las paredes de un bar cercano— A.C.M.E. esta aquí.

—…Claro, no era la expresión que esperaba frente a la sorpresa, pero…

—Debieron rastrear el hotel al que llegamos con Ivy y Zack luego de la misión, pero… ¿cómo supieron que me dirigía hacia aquí?

—Esa es la idea, Red… poner un lugar en concreto para la reunión.

—¿Qué?

—Esa es tu acompañante para la obra de hoy.

—¿…Qué?

—Sólo ve… ella tampoco sabe que se trata de tí.

—Debes estar bromeando— cuestionó, mientras salía de su escondite y comenzaba a caminar de nuevo hacia la chica— y no hablo mucho o "demasiado" de ella.

—Seguro, Red. Bueno… Supongo que hasta aquí llego. Que te diviertas.

Antes de que pudiera reclamar algo más, escuchó los dos tonos de la finalización de la llamada. Su amigo la estaba dejando a solas ahora.

Suspiró y se sacó el comunicador, creyendo que no le haría falta durante la noche, guardándolo en su pequeño bolso.

No sabía cómo acercarse a la agente, por lo que sólo permaneció a unos metros de ella por unos minutos.

La gente seguía como si nada, caminaba, charlaban, se paraban a ver algunos de los adornos cercanos y seguían.

Julia parecía ya impaciente, miraba su reloj de muñeca cada que alzaba su vista viendo a las personas cercanas. Más de una vez dio unos pasos alejándose, pero luego, al parecer arrepentida, volvía.

Carmen se compadeció de ese estado y terminó por acercarse más. Cuando la aproximación llamó la atención de la agente, esta se concentró en ella, poniéndose en guardia al instante.

La ladrona la vio buscar en su bolsillo, apuntándola con un bolígrafo negro, reconocía el comunicador, pero desconocía si también servía como arma.

En un rápido moviendo la tomó de la muñeca, haciendo que levantara su mano y así no ser apuntada con el objeto. La otra mano de la agente tomó su mano libre y ahora ambas se encontraban en una posición extraña, forcejeando por soltarse.

La gente a su alrededor no se percató de ellas, pero por temor a que eso pasara Carmen decidió actuar rápido.

—No he venido a pelear.

—¿Por qué estás aquí? — preguntó de inmediato, logrando en un nuevo movimiento zafarse, pero siendo apresada nuevamente por la mano de Carmen, ahora acortando mas el espacio entre ambas.

—Soy tu… ammm… cita.

La castaña notó cómo poco a poco la fuerza en Julia desaparecía, le pareció un buen momento para soltarla. Al hacerlo la chica volvió a apuntarle con el bolígrafo, pero esta vez la ladrona simplemente levanto sus manos hasta su pecho, mostrando las palmas, dándole una sonrisa tranquila.

—¿Tú planeaste esto? ¿Qué es? ¿Alguien trata de robar algo del teatro? Tiene sentido porque…

—No estoy en una misión—la interrumpió.

—¿Querías reunirte conmigo?

—…no.

Las personas comenzaban a preguntarse por la acción entre ambas chicas. Julia ahora estaba a unos metros y desde ahí apuntaba con el bolígrafo a una mujer mientras que en voz alta le cuestionaba.

Avergonzada por el hecho, bajó el bolígrafo y se acercó un poco, aunque el estado de alerta de su cuerpo aún estaba latente.

—Se clara— le pidió, tratando de no perder autoridad frente a la ladrona.

Carmen pensó la mejor forma de poner las cosas, pero le pareció que de una u otra forma decir la verdad podría arruinar muchas cosas.

—Estaba buscando a alguien con quien ver la obra… te encontré a ti.

—Solo puse un pequeño comentario en la pagina oficial del teatro… alguien me contactó y me invitó.

Carmen vio la pequeña incongruencia entre su relato y el de player, se preguntó por unos segundos quien estaría mintiendo. Viendo a la chica en frente, prefirió creerle a ella.

—Pero terminaste aceptando ¿Cierto? — trató de avanzar dejando el modo en que se dieron las cosas atrás.

—No esperaba que se tratara de ti… de hecho la última persona en el mundo de quien esperaba…

—Tanto detestarías la idea.

—¡No! No…— contestó de inmediato— yo sólo… no lo esperaba.

—¿Y qué harás ahora?

—Debería llamar de inmediato a mis superiores, bastaría sólo con apretar este bolígrafo para dar una señal de inmediata asistencia— comentó viendo el bolígrafo en su mano.

—Si, eso deberías hacer… y entonces yo deberé escapar.

Dicho esto, comenzó a alejarse un par de pasos hacia atrás, esperando a que Julia comenzara a mandar las señales con su bolígrafo.

Podía ver en la cara de la agente que la idea no le gustaba para nada, sin decirle nada podía hasta sentir la súplica en su rostro por unos segundos más.

—¿Puedo confiar en ti? — terminó preguntándole, examinándola con cierta preocupación aún.

—Si— fue la contundente respuesta de la ladrona.

Solo entonces la agente guardó su bolígrafo y suspiró, habiendo tomando ya una decisión.

—¿Entonces sólo me invitaste para ver una obra? No hay ninguna segunda intención, intento de sacarme información, nada muy valioso está por desaparecer… ¿Es eso solamente?

—Increíble como suena, no tenía a nadie más que quisiera ver la obra conmigo.

—Claro… perdona que no termine de creerte.

Carmen sonrió ante la honestidad, pero la aceptó.

—Eso está bien… ahora… creo que aún estamos a tiempo para entrar.

* * *

Apenas entrar fueron recibidas por los encargados, que sólo viendo sus boletos supieron llevar a ambas hasta el balcón que le correspondía.

—¿Cómo conseguiste los boletos? — preguntó la agente mientras caminaba por los pasillos, siguiendo al encargado.

—Los robé.

Julia la miró con advertencia y Carmen sonrió.

—Es broma… los compré, por supuesto.

—Para esta obra, en esta fecha, en este teatro, un par de boletos no sólo son demasiado caros, también están agotados desde hace semanas.

—Tengo dinero… y también mis contactos.

—¿Otros ladrones?

—No… ¿Vas a pensar siempre lo peor? Porque entonces va a ser una noche larga.

—Solía pensar lo mejor…— admitió haciendo que la castaña la mire con curiosidad— ahora no estoy tan segura.

Carmen pensó en esto último, había tanto que no podía decir, que no debía y seguramente Julia también tendría cosas que le interesarían, cualquiera de ellas la alejarían de disfrutar la velada y la meterían a un plano más profesional.

—No tengo ninguna intención oculta para esta noche— le aclaró cuando ambas ya se encontraban solas en el balcón— lo prometo. ¿Te parece si dejamos de lado nuestro papel de "ladrón/policía" solo por ahora?

—… de acuerdo— concedió con cierta pesadez— pero solo porque la ocasión lo amerita.

—¿Ah? ¿Estoy con una gran admiradora de Shakespeare? Siempre creí que los franceses le tenían algo de recelo a los ingleses.

—¿Cómo sabes que soy…?

—¡Por el acento! ¡Por el acento! — se apresuró a decir— no es como si hubiera hecho una investigación… bueno… sí que hubo una investigación, pero no es por eso que lo supe.

—También hicimos una investigación sobre qué nacionalidad tienes… aunque no tuvimos mucho éxito.

—Es difícil descifrarlo hasta para mí.

—¿No sabes tu nacionalidad?

—Bueno, sí, la se… pero hay otros… "asuntos"

—Interesante.

—Acordamos dejar este tipo de cosas de lado ¿Recuerdas?

—Cierto… bien… para responder a tu pregunta, sí, Shakespeare me parece interesante. He leído sus obras, claro que nada se compararía a ver una en el Teatro del Châtelet… y sí, es algo multicultural. Como dices una obra de un Inglés en un teatro francés, pero no es nada que no pase en todas partes. Contigo podría ponerle más condimentos ¿Sabes?

—¿Ah sí?

—Si. Arriesgaré a decir que pareces latina ¿Me lo concedes?

—Bueno, puedo darte esa información, me parece justo desde que yo sé de dónde eres en específico. Si.

—Bien, entonces estoy viendo una obra de un "señor inglés" en un teatro francés, acompañada de una Mademoiselle latina… que está vestida con ropas de la cultura china.

El comentario venia de la mano por la vestimenta que traía Carmen en esos momentos, un cheongsam rojo adornado con flores blancas.

—¿Te gusta? — preguntó viendo su propio atuendo.

—El color rojo es definitivamente tu favorito, no que se necesite hacer una investigación para averiguarlo.

—Eres toda una detective, pero no me dijiste si te gusta.

—¿El vestido? Es bonito— contestó desviándo la vista de inmediato al escenario, incómoda por la última sonrisa que recibió.

—Tú también te ves bien— agregó la castaña.

Julia vestía una camisa sin mangas apretada al cuerpo y un pantalón de vestir negro, el detalle lo hacia el listón fino, en rojo, que adornaba con un moño la camisa del cuello.

—Te ves aún formal y diría que así es como se ve una agente a la que le cuesta despegarse de su trabajo cuando sale… pero te ves bien— siguió comentando con gracia.

—…gracias.

Las luces comenzaron a bajar su intensidad. Pronto la música comenzó a retumbar en todo el lugar y la concentración era atraída por el escenario.

* * *

El teatro tenia varias salas en la parte de abajo, junto con sus amplios pasillos, exponiendo varios elementos relacionados con Shakespeare y su obra. Un recurso para hacer más agradable la finalización de la misma, dándole lugar a los espectadores de poder charlar mientras apreciaban las piezas.

Era una oportunidad que ninguna de las chicas iba a dejar pasar.

Se detuvieron a ver una pintura, una versión de Romeo y Julieta, siendo esta última pelirroja, de cabellos ondulados y largos. La escena era el momento de cuando ambos se encuentran en el balcón.

—¿Le da su aprobación a la obra? — preguntó Carmen aún admirando la pintura.

—Oh, ha sido magnífica. Superó todo lo que esperaba— contestó de inmediato, sin guardar nada de su júbilo por lo que había presenciado.

—Estoy de acuerdo— concordó caminando por el pasillo, ahora viendo una vitrina que mostraba un par de espadas cruzadas.

—Siéndote honesta, siempre me ha parecido atractiva esta obra… no por el relato o lo romántico de todo el asunto… mas bien… creo que me gusta porque nunca terminé de entenderla— comentó, también contemplando las espadas.

—Realmente te gustan los acertijos ¿Eh? — comentó de inmediato haciendo sonreír a la otra— ¿Qué es lo que no terminas de entender?

—El final, por supuesto. Entiendo que uno ame tanto a una persona, pero no entiendo el morir por eso.

—Romeo creía que Julieta estaba muerta. Anhelaba estar juntos más que nada, así que decidió encontrarse con ella en el otro mundo con la esperanza de volver a verse.

—Eso es lo que no entiendo ¿Puede el amor ser tan egoísta?

—¿Eh?

—¿No crees que, si Julieta de verdad amaba a Romeo, querría lo mejor para él? Ser feliz. Pero a Romeo no le importa lo que Julieta quiere, sólo quiere estar con ella… y se mata.

—Se podría decir lo mismo de Julieta ¿No crees? Ve a Romeo muerto y también decide su final.

—Sí, exacto… no lo entiendo. Como si la muerte lo solucionara todo. En esta versión de la obra se le da mucho énfasis al padre de Julieta… el señor Capuleto hasta tiene una canción dedicada a lo mucho que la ama como hija… en la escena final se ve lo destrozado que queda con la muerte de ella… fue tan egoísta.

—Estoy muy segura de que ni Romeo ni Julieta pensaban en los demás… quizás tengas razón.

—Y aun así es el ejemplo de romance por excelencia.

—Es un buen ejemplo— comentó Carmen, con seguridad, viendo ahora una vitrina donde había dos antifaces, uno oscura y tosco y otro delicado y claro.

—Pero acabas de coincidir conmigo en que ambos son egoístas, tanto que ni siquiera piensan en el otro, solo en ellos mismos.

—El amor a veces es así.

—La obsesión quizás, el amor no.

Carmen se daba cuenta que era un punto que la otra chica iba a defender con capa y espada, le pareció curioso.

—¿Has estado enamorada?

—¿Qué? ¡No! — se defendió de inmediato, como si se la estuviera acusando de algo— sólo… me parece una forma lineal de pensar.

—"Una forma lineal"

—Sí. Como el amor que tiene una madre por su hija.

A Carmen le pareció personalmente una horrible forma de defender un punto, pero sabía que la otra chica desconocía mucho de su pasado, inclusive para ella misma aún había muchas sombras en ese tema.

La dejó continuar sin interrumpirla sólo por eso.

—Una madre siempre quiere lo mejor para sus hijos. Va a hacer cosas cuestionables de seguro, y se va a equivocar, pero lo hará pensando en lo mejor ¿No es así?

—No lo sé… supongo que tenías una buena relación con tus padres.

—No la tenía— contradijo de inmediato— mi madre era horriblemente estricta conmigo. Pensó que como me faltaba un padre, ella debía demostrar que una mujer puede criar bien, y sola, a sus hijos. Era exigente con mis calificaciones, con mi forma de vestir, inclusive con los amigos que tenía. Me criticaba casi todo el tiempo y era raro recibir cumplidos de ella. Y aun así… ella me amaba. Me ama… sólo… ella tenía mucho miedo.

—Curioso… entonces el amor no puede ser egoísta… pero sí puede tener miedo— comentó con cuidado, no queriendo meterse con algo tan personal.

—Digo que es más complicado que eso… por eso no le entiendo… y por eso es interesante.

—Coincidiré en la parte en la que "Es complicado"

—No coincides con el "Es interesante"

Carmen se tomó su tiempo para meditarlo. Miraba los antifaces recordando la escena del baile.

—Supongo que es algo interesante, sí.

—Son los antifaces de una de las primeras obras documentadas de Romeo y Julieta— comentó la agente mientras leía el pequeño cuadro explicativo— creo que representan a ambos bien.

—No lo creo.

—¿No? — preguntó con curiosidad mientras les daba una nueva observación a los objetos.

—Parecen desesperados en demostrar los cánones de "feminidad" y "masculinidad" pero tanto Romeo como Julieta eran un grito de rebelión contra esa idea. Romeo iba en contra la idea de un hombre ideal, era sentimental a más no poder y se dejaba llevar por eso. Llegando a preferir abrazar a su rival antes que luchar contra él. Prefería la rosa antes que la espada. Julieta, por su parte, era rebelde, obstinada y decidida, cualidades que su familia reprendía constantemente, recordándole cómo debía ser una buena mujer de verdad.

—Parece que no soy la única que está muy interesada en Shakespeare.

—Tiene sus puntos fuertes, es una obra que siempre da de que hablar ¿No es así?

—Sí, así lo creo.

—Aparte…— comentó mirando a Julia de lado— puedo encontrar ahora cierta similitud.

—¿Mmm?

—Familias opuestas, bandos opuestos, antifaces, un interés en común.

—¡¿Eh?! ¡¿Te refieres a lo que estamos haciendo ahora?!

—Por favor, no vayas beber ningún veneno por mí.

—¡Por supuesto que no! ¿Y cómo puedes encontrar similitud entre la obra y nosotras? ¡Claro que no!

Carmen se acercó con una sonrisa, poniendo más nerviosa y a la defensiva a la otra chica.

—Quizás este equivocada, pero ¿No es hoy San Valentín? ¿No estamos en una cita? ¿Por qué otra cosa una chica aceptaría ir a ver una obra, no cualquier obra, Romeo y Julieta, la noche de San Valentín, con alguien más?

—Bu-bu-bueno, tienes un punto ahí, pero no es po-porque tenga un interés amoroso o algo así.

—¿Pero si eras muy consciente de la fecha y de que era una cita para esta obra? ¿No viniste buscando algo más?

—Por supuesto que sé la fecha… y lo que iba a hacer… pero no pensé en eso… de esa forma… específica… contigo…— siguió diciendo, viendo cómo se empañaban sus lentes— ¿Tú… viniste aquí por eso?

Carmen se acercó aún más, examinándola con detenimiento, luego sonrió alejándose, dejando a la otra finalmente respirar.

—Estoy bromeando— comentó con gracia, y se alejó rumbo a la siguiente figura.

—¡Eso no fue gracioso! — se quejó la otra, tomando marcha para alcanzarla.

—Es porque no viste tu cara, ten, un espejo, estás toda roja.

—¡No necesito verlo, puedo sentirlo!

—Lo lamento, lo lamento.

—No lo lamentas para nada.

—¡Oh, vamos! Lo lamento, aún quiero terminar de ver las demás cosas aquí… ¿Qué tal si luego vamos por un café? Es una noche muy agradable ¿No crees?

* * *

Encontraron un lugar unas cuadras abajo, una esquina café con mesas afuera. Tomaron asiento en una de ellas y luego de ordenar se dedicaron a contemplar las calles de París.

—Debes estar acostumbrada a una vista así ¿No es?

—Siempre se puede sentir algo nuevo en una vista vieja.

—Es verdad, todos lo que salieron del teatro parecían haber renovado sus sentimientos o esperanzas en el amor. Supongo que eso puede hacer cualquier obra.

—¿Por eso te las robas?

—¿Eh?

—Es decir, si consideramos obra como creación, no sólo como una de teatro, sino también esculturas, pinturas, prendas.

—¿Creí que habíamos acordado no abordar ese tema? — preguntó con gracia, lejos de molestarse.

—Tienes razón, lo lamento.

Carmen contempló a su acompañante por unos momentos y luego suspiró, resignada.

—Te diré qué haremos— propuso, llamando la atención de la otra chica— es obvio que te mueres por hacerme un montón de preguntas, yo tambien tengo una cuantas.

—Me temo que hay mucha información que por profesionalismo preferiría guardar.

—Bien, podría decir lo mismo. Así que… ¿Qué te parece si me preguntas lo que quieres, y yo responderé lo más que pueda?

La cara de la agente se iluminó por unos momentos.

—Pero— agregó con apremio— deberás contestar la misma pregunta que haces.

Lejos de desalentarse lo vio como un desafío.

—Como… si quiero preguntarte dónde operas…

—Deberás contestar la misma pregunta, sí.

—Interesante, eso nos limitara a ambas en orden de proteger cierta información.

—Así es… ¿Quieres intentar?

—¿Cómo sabré que no mientes?

—No mentiré— sentenció la castaña— no tiene ninguna dificultad ni interés si miento ¿No es así?

Julia asintió con esa respuesta, tomándola para ella misma también. No iba a mentir.

—¿Quieres comenzar? — propuso la ladrona.

—Por supuesto. No trabajas sola, eso es obvio ¿Cuántos trabajan contigo?

—Me desilusionas un poco, pensé que irías más allá de puros datos que conciernen a tu trabajo, pero ya acepté.

—¿Qué tipo de preguntas esperabas?

—Ya verás… y respondiendo a tu pregunta, es un número difícil de poner, pero constantemente diría que con 3 más… quizás 4.

—Bien… si tuviera que responder lo mismo diría que también es un numero difícil de cerrar. Diría que directamente con una docena de personas, pero seguro son mucho más.

Algo que no sorprendía a Carmen, había visto a A.C.M.E. en acción, sabía que la cantidad era amplia, incluso mucho más de lo que Julia sabía y decía.

—¿Mi turno? ¿Tienes un novio?

—¡¿Ese tipo de preguntas?!

—Tú aceptaste.

—Agh… No, no tengo a nadie… ¿Y tú?

—No, no tengo un novio.

Julia entrecerró los ojos, recriminándole la respuesta.

—No es justo— le dijo, y Carmen sonrió.

—Yo sólo pregunté si no tenías novio, nada más.

—Pero yo di una respuesta más amplia.

—Eso no es culpa mía.

—¡Bien! ¿Tienes una novia?

—No, no tengo una novia.

—¿Entonces no tienes a nadie… especial… en el plano romántico?

—¿En una relación te refieres?

—Si.

—No.

—Bien… yo tampoco tengo a nadie… si se me devuelve esa pregunta ¿Por qué quieres saber eso de todas formas?

—Es mi turno de preguntar.

Julia pensó que quizás esto iba a ser un poco más difícil de lo que parecía en un primer momento.

—¿Estás interesada en alguien?

—Comienzo a pensar que prefiero que me preguntes sobre los altos planes de A.C.M.E.— comentó con honestidad, haciendo reir a la castaña.

El mozo llegó con la orden de ambas chicas. Un café doble para Carmen y un té con una jarra de leche para Julia. El pedido iba acompañado de bollitos y galletas que les hicieron notar el apetito que traían ambas.

—¿Y bien? — insistió Carmen luego de una pausa, la agente parecía pensar mucho en la respuesta.

—Creo que es una pregunta mal formulada.

—¿Ah sí?

—Sí… pero esa no es mi culpa ¿No es así? — retrucó con una sonrisa triunfante— así que diré que sí, sí estoy interesada en alguien.

—Excelente. Yo también lo estoy— contestó de inmediato sin darle mucha vuelta al asunto.

—¿Y te la vas a robar?

La ocurrencia provocó otra sonrisa en la latina.

—Graciosa— le concedió— y no… no pienso "robar" nada.

—¿Por qué haces esas preguntas?

—Sigue siendo mi turno.

—¿Qué? No, es mi turno, tú preguntaste si estaba interesada en alguien.

—Y tú "si me la pensaba robar"

—Eso no fue en serio.

—Fue una pregunta que tú hiciste y yo contesté… me parece que entra en la categoría.

—Agh…

—Eso te sucede por graciosa.

—Bien…

—¿Estás interesada en mí?

—¡Qué directa eres!

—Sólo estoy preguntando…— comentó fingiendo inocencia.

—Voy a decir que si ¿De acuerdo? Pero como te dije, era una pregunta mal orientada, uno puede estar interesado en una persona y no necesariamente debe ser por motivos románticos…

—¿Crees que me estoy orientando a lo romántico?

—Las preguntas que hiciste antes lo estaban, sólo encausan a que sigan ese ámbito, así que sí, preguntabas sobre si tenía un interés romántico en alguien. Y si tengo un interés por tí, como… paso noches enteras analizando donde estás o qué vas a hacer o qué será lo siguiente que desaparecerá dejando tu huella… pero ese interés es hasta profesional.

—¿Así que piensas en mí por las noches?

—¡No es tu turno de preguntar! — la interrumpió, para su mal, podía ver que la otra chica disfrutaba mucho más que ella el juego— aparte, no contestate tu propia pregunta.

—Estoy interesada en tí, sí.

—¿Románticamente?

La pregunta se deslizó de sus labios sin siquiera pensarla bien.

Carmen la miró con curiosidad antes de dejar su café en la taza.

—¿Estás segura de que quieres hacer esa pregunta? — la cuestionó con una sonrisa tranquila.

—…sí.

—Ok… ¿Si tengo un intentés romántico en tí? Mmm… quizás.

Carmen disfrutó mucho la expresión de su compañera, se esforzaba por no reír, pero nunca había conocido a alguien que estuviera sufriendo un corto circuito interno de tal magnitud.

—¿Po-po-por qué?

—Es una lástima que no sea tu turno de preguntar, creo que eres mala en este juego… aparte aún no contestas tu propia pregunta.

Era verdad, y cuando Julia cayó en cuenta sólo pudo ponerse peor.

—Por eso es que te pregunté si estabas segura de hacer esa pregunta… estaba siendo hasta considerada— se burló, volviendo a llevar su taza a los labios.

—Supongo que no… no creo tener un interés romántico en tí… no creo.

—Ok.

Por alguna razón hasta ella misma estaba desilusionada de su respuesta, pero no la corrigió.

—¿Y qué te gusta, Jules?

El nickname la hizo sentir rara, pero le dio la sensación, y el alivio, de que la otra chica no se había molestado por su respuesta.

—Me gusta la historia… te lo dije una vez.

—Ah… es verdad, lo recuerdo.

—Me gustan las cosas que nos puede contar, los lugares, las personas, sus obras… todo tiene su historia. Es valioso, hasta podemos conocernos un poco más a nosotros mismos si vemos hacia atrás… quiero proteger eso… el legado de la humanidad.

—Mmm…— murmuró con simpatía, viéndola con atención.

—Sé que suena trillado, incluso como si se tratara de algo superior a mí, mucho más grande que yo, y lo sé… pero quiero aportar… después de todo, yo también soy parte de la historia… seré parte de la historia… quizás mínima, quizás insignificante, pero soy parte. No quiero que algo tan importante se pierda… si eso pasa en realidad no lo perderé sólo yo o las personas mas cercanas. Sea una pintura, una escultura, unos escritos… perderemos todos… y el camino hacia ese pasado se hará más oscuro… intransitable.

Carmen notaba el pequeño brillo en los ojos oscuros de la menor. Le parecía increíble como su determinación crecía sólo hablando de ello. Sonrió complacida por la respuesta.

—Ta-también me gusta el pan recién horneado y las mañanas de lluvia, supongo… el color negro y blanco me parecen los ideales porque encuentro todo ordenado y prolijo bajo su orden— se apresuró en agregar, tratando de sacarle seriedad a todo lo que dijo antes.

—Ya veo— comentó con simpatía la otra— Como bien adivinaste prefiero el rojo, lo encuentro emocionante y podría decir lo opuesto a tu preferencia con el negro y blanco. Me gusta el café y el sushi. Y… si tengo que ponerme emocional como tú, diría que lo que me apasiona son los lugares, su historia tiene mucho que ver con eso. Nada se compara a la variedad en las culturas, lo curioso de cada una. Siempre quiero saber más.

—¿Y por eso las robas? — la interrumpió nuevamente con la misma pregunta.

—Con el tiempo… aprendí que es mejor dejarlas donde están.

Jules sonrió con honestidad ante la respuesta.

—Bueno, hiciste una pregunta que no puedes contestar. No tiene sentido que digas porqué robas algo si no te lo robas ¿No es así? — siguió hablando, ya terminado su café— ¿Como seguimos entonces, Jules?

—Tienes razón, supongo que lo mejor será dejarte hacer cualquier pregunta que quieras.

—Podría ser justo, si— concordó con gracia— entonces… ¿Qué tipo de personas te gustan?

—Supongo…— comenzó, formando en su cabeza algún perfil, sonriendo luego de unos segundos— supongo que me gustan las personas como tú.

* * *

Acordaron caminar de vuelta donde se hospedaba Julia, desde que no quedaba en Carmen el derecho de develar la ubicación de sus amigos también.

Caminaron por las calles de París, aun con mucha actividad, llena de parejas.

Ellas parecían estar a tono, aún seguían jugando ese juego de preguntas y respuestas, pero mucho más relajadas por las reglas, lo que hacía la conversación amena y divertida para ambas.

Llegaron finalmente al edificio. El portero aún cuidaba la puerta por lo que ambas decidieron alejarse un poco del lugar antes de despedirse.

—De verdad la pase muy bien esta noche— se adelantó Carmen, no queriendo hacer incómoda la despedida, tratando de que fuera lo más honesta posible.

—Yo también— contestó con el mismo tono— ¿Deberíamos repetirlo?

—Yo creo que esto es más bien como una cosa de una sola vez…

—¿Por qué? Dijiste que la pasaste bien.

—Y lo hice— contestó de inmediato para que no haya malentendidos— solo que, por nuestras condiciones, es realmente complicado… más que eso, riesgoso… que algo así se repita.

—Creo que puedo entender eso— comentó con cierto pesar— así que sólo una vez… ¿Entonces que te parece si cambiamos un poco las reglas?

—¿A qué te refieres?

—Al juego de preguntas y respuestas— aclaró, haciendo que la otra se interesara— que tal si en vez de preguntas, hacemos un pedido que la otra no puede negar.

—¿Un pedido?

—Si, sólo uno, no tiene que ser el mismo… pero si aceptas ahora el desafío no te puedes negar a cumplirlo.

—¿Solo será uno?

—Si, sólo uno, así que mejor piénsalo bien.

—Tengo algo en mente.

—¿Tan rápido? De acuerdo, yo también.

—Bien… Tú primero.

—Sí, voy a pedirte…— comenzó tratando de ponerle suspenso a sus palabras— quiero que hagamos esto de nuevo.

—Pero ya te dije que…

—Lo sé, pero tú aceptaste el desafío, ya no te puedes negar.

—¿Sabes lo que está en juego para mí?

—Supongo que casi lo mismo que yo pongo en juego— contestó sin titubear ni retirar su pedido— Por favor.

—No me puedo negar ¿No es así? — comentó dándolo por sentado de esa forma, haciendo sonreír a la agente.

—Si quieres puedo comprarte un antifaz rojo— comentó con gracia— yo también llevaré uno, nadie se dará cuenta.

—Suena como un plan— admitió con gracia.

Ambas se quedaron en silencio, sonriendo por unos momentos.

—Yo voy a pedir algo diferente… muy momentáneo a comparación de lo tuyo. Voy a pedir un beso— dijo sin dar más vueltas— ahora.

—Eso no me parece… muy "momentáneo" a decir verdad— confesó. Ya lo había pensado, que quizás esa fuera una de las cosas que la otra chica pediría— un tanto cliché ¿No crees?

—Supongo que lo es, lamento no haber sido mas impredecible… pero fue en lo único que pude pensar cuando preguntaste sobre algo que te pudiera pedir.

—¿Entonces era cierto?

—¿Qué cosa?

—Decías la verdad cuando dijiste que tenías un interés en mí.

—No mentí en toda la noche… como te lo prometí.

—¿Entonces yo de verdad te gusto? ¿Por qué?

—Ya dejamos de jugar a ese juego ¿No es así?

—¿Vas a irte sin dejármelo saber? — se quejó con humor— ¿Eso te parece bien?

Carmen se acercó a la otra chica, cortando la distancia entre sus rostros. La agente se tensionó al instante.

—Lamento ser tan cruel— comentó con una sonrisa, poniendo su palma en la mejilla de la otra.

Julia cerró los ojos con fuerza, su cuello le dolió al encogerse y sentía que su palma se quedaba sin sangre por la fuerza con la que presionaba sus nudillos.

Carmen vio el gesto y sonrió con paciencia, acercándose para besar sentidamente la mejilla libre.

El gesto le pareció cálido, haciendo que abriera uno de los ojos para espiarla por la sorpresa. Su cuerpo se relajó un poco, la invadía el aroma que había estado adivinando toda la noche, vinculándolo por siempre con la chica de rojo.

—Está bien— comentó Carmen al alejarse, tratando de calmarla, dándole a entender que no insistiría en el desafío.

Quiso alejarse, pero encontró que Julia ahora le agarraba con fuerza parte del vestido a la altura del hombro.

Inspeccionó el rostro de la menor y lo encontró sonrojado y contrariado. Sus labios tenían una forma graciosa que rozaba entre la incertidumbre y la fuerza que hacían para mantenerse cerrados por la vergüenza.

Dejó pasar unos segundos en los que notó que era evidente que la otra no la dejaría ir aún.

Sonrió antes de acercarse con lentitud y cuidado, depositando un beso en los labios aun fuertemente cerrados de la otra.

En un segundo acercamiento más sentido, notó más suavidad, al mismo tiempo que el puño de Julia dejaba de apretar tanto sus prendas.

Estaba correspondiendo el beso, apenas, pero era suficiente para que la ladrona sintiera un cosquilleo en la nuca y en su estómago, siendo invadida por una cálida sensación.

Se alejó sin demorarse demasiado. Los ojos oscuros de Julia y su piel, habitualmente blanca, hacia que su sonrojo sea aún más notorio.

Como gesto de despedida, Carmen acarició una de las orejas de la más chica, tocando con el pulgar la parte de arriba, causándole gracia de que esté tan afiebrada.

—Te ves linda avergonzada— comentó con gracia— no que no te vieras linda antes, pero… particularmente te ves muy linda ahora.

Carmen comenzó a dar unos pasos hacia atrás, preguntándose por la siguiente oportunidad que tendrían ambas.

No le pareció que fuera pronto, y deseó estar equivocada.

* * *

—¿Qué hay, Red? Llamas tarde ¿Así que duró más de la cuenta la cita? ¿Te fue bien?

—No buscaste un lugar de citas a ciegas… la buscaste a ella en específico directamente ¿No es así?

Carmen ya se había quitado el vestido y lo remplazaba con un piyama claro, tirándose de lleno a su cama, cansada pero complacida.

—Si, bueno… tuvimos suerte, a decir verdad.

—La tuvimos— concordó sin mucho esfuerzo— Y no hablo demasiado de ella.

—Claro, Red… ¿Entonces?

—Ella es… agradable— dijo lo último sonriendo.

Desde donde estaba podía ver el cielo por la ventana, las luces de la ciudad no llegaban a opacar las estrellas.

—Agradable es bueno.

—Lo es… pero también son malas noticias.

—¿Lo son?

—Si, después de todo…— comentó viendo los problemas, sin dejarse de sentir afortunada por tenerlos— no existen las segundas citas a ciegas.

* * *

_**Nota del autor:  
**__Feliz día de San Valentín.  
Si no tienen alguien que los ame, pues ya no más.  
Yo los amo.  
Es más, este fanfiction va en forma de chocolate, aunque no lo puedan saborear o comer.  
Feliz San Valentín._


End file.
